Not Your Forte
Not Your Forte 'is the fourth episode of Object Lockdown. It premiered on December 29, 2016. Synopsis '''Circle's New Show ' Things start off with Circle introducing a new show he created as a follow-up to his "Previous Show", which is featuring Milky. Milky is not fond of being on his show, stating that he dragged her onto the stage. Circle then runs off like nothing happened. '''The Elimination The episode then cuts to the elimination. Lock states that there was an update to the Elimination Area, due to Fire Extinguisher selling his "Super-Duper High School Level Fish Amiibo" to improve the set. The likes were then shown, and Sun got the most likes for the second time in a row. He received a Danger Meme book as his prize. The dislikes were then shown, and Limey got the most dislikes, although it was very close. Limey got 304 dislikes, while Teapot got 296, only eight less. The Challenge ''' After the elimination, Fire Extinguisher announces that the third challenge is a Singing/Dancing competition; while also breaking the fourth wall at the same time. He also announces that there will be a guest that will help judge the competitors' music, which happens to be Computer. Fire Extinguisher then goes on to arrange the 5 groups for the challenge. (Not including Circle since he was chosen to sit out, or the Locked Down Competitors, of course.) '''The Rehearsing Begins! Each of the groups begin the rehearsing, with each of the groups performing something different. In Umbrella's group, Cone suggests they make a "Jazz-Country" song, and arguing immediately ensues, including George arguing about his "Swag-a-delicious" hat. M&M's group plans to perform his new hit, "It's Like Spaghetti!" Stop Sign rejects this, but the majority of the group ends up agreeing to using his idea. The Danger Team agrees to have Bucket perform on the Saxophone after he shows his performance with it. Snowboard's group ends up mixed on what to play at first, but then agrees to Skateboard's "Dubstep idea" after discussing a way to do it without fully disappointing Fire Extinguisher, since Notebook stated that he hates Dubstep. Lastly, Acorn's group agrees to use a strategy by performing a "Classical" song, Bottle ends up suggesting everyone to escape humiliating themselves by all running off the stage at the same time. While practicing, a lot of prominent arguing and lack of practicing occurs between each of the five groups. The Judging The hour of rehearsing ends, and Fire Extinguisher is ready to judge along with Computer. After Banana is seen saying "No", Fire Extinguisher forces his group to go first. They perform their "Dubstep Act" which not surprisingly does not impress Fire Extinguisher, while Computer is Surprisingly pleased with the result. The Danger Team performs next, where Bucket Starts off his Saxophone Solo, but Pumpkin ends up ruining the whole thing, giving their group a lackluster overall score. Berry then states that she wants to murder Pumpkin for this. Umbrella's group is up third, fully unprepared for your instance. They then perform their "Song" and end up with a bad performance. With George demanding a recount, and bragging about "his Swag-a-Delicious hat" again. Acorn's group is then up, and retreats off the stage, giving themselves an expected negative score. Lastly, M&M's group is up, and starts off with silence, but then M&M starts his rap, and it ends up being a success, with it getting the highest score out of all the groups. After the Challenge The challenge ends, with M&M's group without a doubt getting the highest score out of the five groups. and is still disappointed by Acorn's group, by saying they didn't even try. Computer then makes a partially sarcastic statement about Group 5's "Performance" Finally, Fire Extinguisher ends up announcing that the 3 lowest scoring groups, Groups 1, 2, and 5 would be placed up for voting, but that it would be a Contestant vote. with the episode then ending. Trivia * Not Your Forte was written three months before The Cream of the Crop, it was written in December of 2015. (Besides the elimination scene.) ** This is due to TheWuggleJack breaking his leg in March 2016, causing him to rewrite Episode 3 because he had a lot of time at home, and he didn't like the original episode. Not Your Forte's script was untouched. * This was the first episode to be released early, in terms of when the final release date was announced. The episode was originally supposed to release on January 5th, 2017, and released almost a week earlier. * Bucket playing the saxophone is a reference to him originally playing the saxophone in the third episode of one of TheWuggleJack's older shows, Super Object Battle. * Not Your Forte was the first video ever on TheWuggleJack's channel to hit the 1,000 view milestone in under an hour. * Acorn's team were originally all supposed to run off the stage when Acorn said to retreat, but RedBreloom, the animator of that scene, was too lazy to animate all of them run off. * This is the last episode to use BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB assets. Gallery OLD4-Screenshot-1.png|Paint Palette Asking her group what they perform OLD4-Screenshot-2.png|Stop Sign Telling he can`t sing OLD4-Screenshot-3.png|Bottle don`t care OLD4-Screenshot-4.png|Fire Extinguisher`s Ameemo collection OLD4-Screenshot-5.png|Fire Extinguisher trying to hear Circle OLD4-Screenshot-6.png|Bucket Nervous Screenshot (59).png|Dollar & George Wearing a hat OLD4likes.png|Likes OLD4dislikes.png|Dislikes Circle's cool show.png|Will Milky Ever Get a Personality? 4 Category:2016 episodes